Ball Arrangements Kiba OneShot
by Myckka
Summary: Kiba aks Viktuke out for a ball he had been working on for the past few weeks, will he be there on time? Or will he dump her on time? Will they have a a dance, maybe? KibaxOC One-Shot


Authors Note: I do not own any Naruto Character, but the character Myckka Hoshigakari and Liko Inoni are mine and Viktuke is copyright of someone else.

I wrote this one-shot on Quizilla as a request. Hope you like it, it was kind of a rush, and I'm too lazy to edit it. I'll see if I get any reviwes to actually edit it.

It's really good to here your voice, it sounds so sweet…

Hello my name is Viktuke Lormin. I am from the Lormin clan, most characterized by its special Kekkei Genkai. Our Kekkei Genkai consists on our power to control animals. I am 20, I have long blue sky hair with some white stripes, as such my best friend Shikamaru will put it kinda looks like the sky, its just that the clouds look like lines. I have a pet bird, called Mina. I am a Jounin and I also work in the hospital as a vet because of my Kekkei Genkai.

I am now currently walking aimlessly through town trying to do something, it was of course my day off. I would be with Shikamaru but I can't seem to find him, or I would be with Sasuke training but he is currently with his child and wife, Sakura. I would not like to ruin the moment. I would be with Naruto but he is too busy being Hokage! And I would be escorting Gaara, but he is with Myckka, one of my friends, she was on my team when we were genin, but she is now currently a Black Opus Anbu Captain. And who knows what she is doing with Gaara. And then I would be with Tenten but she is yet too busy trying to fix Neji's wagon, about showing him about what he should do and not when their child comes.

I am currently the only one not married, engaged, but with a boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend I broke up with him a day ago, and it actually didn't hurt.

As you were walking aimlessly through town you heard a bark and recognized it instantly. There was Akamaru coming towards you. "Sit!" you said. And he payed attention and did as you said. "Now come, you lil puppy!" you exclaimed. The big dog tackled you to the ground while you were laughing. He started licking your afce while you giggled. "Akamaru! Get back here!" Kiba yelled from a distance. "Come one puppy, lets go tackled Kiba now!" you whispered. He did as you said and ran and tackled Kiba. "Hey! Stop it" Kiba said between laughs.

You laughed at the scene. "Common Akamaru get off" you said. He did as you said once again and wagged his tail happily. "Hey Virtuke, what's up" Kiba asked after Akamaru got off him. "Hey, nothing much…you?" you asked, as you spotted Mina on the sky. "Well not much, just helping in the arrangements of the ball that's coming up." He said, as you two walked side by side on the the village, while Akamaru had Mina over his head. "You mean the ball that's in the Hokage building, the Cherry Blossom Ball" you said. "Yeah that one, are you coming?" he asked. "Um…well..i dunno…" you said, a bit disappointed since nobody had asked you, yet. "Oh, I see.." said Kiba. You looked at him and he seemed to be in deep thought. "Is something wrong Kiba?" you asked. "Oh..um nothing wrong, really!" he said nervously. "If you say so…" you said coolly.

Just as you were going to say something someone yelled behind you, "VIRTUKE!!" "Aah!!" you yelled as that person tackled you to the ground, it was Myckka. "Viktuke! Guess what?!" she said exciting. "Did Liko give you chocolate?" Kiba asked. "Um, yeah, just a tiny bit!" she said.

Liko Inoni and Myckka Hoshigakari were very close friends and teammates. Myckka was usually emotionless, but when given chocolate she can get very hyper. "So what's up Myckka?" you asked. "Well Gaara-sama asked me to the ball!!" she said excited. "I thought you didn't like to dress up." You said. "Well yeah, its really annoying but there is always a first time for everything, right?" she said. "Yeah, I guess your right." You said, faking a smile.

Out of all people Myckka had a date, and she was just like you, she did not have a boyfriend, and she didn't want one either.

You're the brat that everything that comes around…

Myckka Hoshigakari had a date, but you didn't! SO unfair, you thought. Yes she was pretty, but so were you! She was sometime a brat, but of course she was your brat, having her as your best female friend. "So, Virtuke…are you going to the ball?" she asked as you both stood up. "Um…well no…I don't have a date." You said, a little disappointed. Myckka looked at you and then at Kiba and glared at him. "What about you?" she asked Kiba, her words like venom and serious. He backed aways a little, scared, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um…well I might me going… but I dunno." He said. "Why not ask Viktuke, ehh? You are always tal-" she was cut off by Kiba putting his hand over her mouth. You blushed, you never thought of Kiba actually asking you. "Um, well…ugh fine!" he said to Myckka, just as he bit his hand. "Viktuke, will you go with me to the Cherry Blossom Ball?" he asked, flushed. "Um sure! Id love to Kiba!" you say blushing like 360 shades of red. "Good, um, I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay with you?" he asked. "Yes!" you said excited. "Finally!" Myckka said, exasperated. "Well got to go! Bye guys!" she said over her shoulder just as she left me and Kiba _**alone**_. "Um…I should get going. Bye Viktuke. "Bye Kiba." You said and sighed reliefed just as now you were alone and not uncomfortable with Kiba. Now it was time to get ready.

You were getting ready just as you heard the bell ring. He's early. You walked down the stairs and answered the door. There was Kiba in a tux, holding a rose. "Wow, you look beautiful." He said. You blushed and giggled. "Thanks!" you said. You were wearing a long red dress with your hair in a high ponytail, and with little makeup.

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new…

"Okay well, let's go." He said, as he extended his hand to offer and you took it.

You got to the Hokage's tower and entered the ball room. It was gorgeous!

As you were in awe, kiba somehow managed to slip his arm around your waist. "You ready?" he asked in you ear. You blushed and nodded a yes. He took you further more into the room until we found our friends in couples. Sasuke and Sakura, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, Myckka and Gaara, Ino and Sai, and Temarii and Shikamaru, they all seemed happy with themselves.

You walked towards them and Kiba started to say hello to the guys while you went with the girls. "Hey Myckka! Having fun?" you asked teasingly. "Yup!" she said, as she blushed and looked down to her feet. "Good." You said. "SO, how are Kiba and you?" she asked casually. "Okay! I guess…" you said, as you watched him talk with the rest of the guys.

"So you got a babysitter for Junior?" Kiba asked Sasuke. "Yeah, it was kind of hard, but we got one." Sasuke said. "Ugh, our kid was difficult to let go, he is so troublesome!" Shikamaru said. " And Tenten is now so bossy wihtt he baby, but yet I still love her." Neji added. "I see." You said, as you sweatdropped.

And the rhythm of the music around you, around you…

Soon the couples were dancing, but Kiba hadn't asked you yet. You sighed sadly, you had actually not seem him. What a ball. "I bet he already forgot about me and ditched me…" you said to yourself. "Now why would I want that?" a voice breathed in your neck, and that sended shivers down your spine. You turned around to see Kiba there. "Sorry, but I had some arrangements to attend to, I am really sorry, want to dance?" he said. "S-sure!" you said nervously. Just as he took you to the dance floor a slow song started.

Kissed her for the first time yesterday, everything I wish that it would be…

Kiba wrapped his arms around your waist and your around his neck and you rested your head on his shoulder. You breathed in his scent just as you started moving to the sound of the music.

Just as the song came to an end you looked up at Kiba. He looked down at you and smiled, you smiled too. Then his expression became serious.

He started leaning his face towards yours, you met him halfway too. Just as your lips touched, you both tightened your grip around each other, bringing you closer. The kiss was passionate, light, and amazing.

Just as you two parted about 2 minutes later, he snuzzled in your neck and said "I love you." "I love you, too" you said. Then he met your lips again and gave you another romantic kiss.

After that night, I and Kiba dated for about 1 year. Then he popped the question, and we got married at the age of 23. We had 2 sons and 1 girl. They had all of our clans traits and we live happily ever after.

Girl- Kaori

Boys- Mizo and Jinta.

Kaori had my personality but she had most of her father's features.

Mizo and Jinta were twins, Mizo just like me and Jinta just like his father.

Thanks for Reading. Lyrics of songs I used for the story In order of appearance:

Lips of an Angel – Hinder

I know – Drake Bell

I'm with you – Avril Lavigne

Forever – Chris Brown

Love Bug – Jonas Brothers


End file.
